Comfort
by Tsuki Kami Kira
Summary: Sasu x Naru. Oneshot. Yaoi. It's been 3 years since he's seen Sasuke. Now standing infront of him, Naruto recalls the last time they were together, before Sasuke left. BL goodness included. R&R!


**Title: _C_**_omfort  
_**Author: **Tsuki Kami Kira  
**Rating: **MA  
**Pairing: **Sasuke x Naruto  
**Warnings**: Hmm, yeah. Lol. YAOI! Sexy boy love, the good stuff.  
**Summary:** It's basically just about what happened before Sasuke left Konoha. Erm, mixed with my sick little fantasy. But I think it works! NARUTO POV One-Shot  
**Author's Note: **Umm, I wrote this one for the latest chapter in Naruto(306 Hi), but it contains no spoilers other than the fact Naruto has finally met up with Sasuke. I don't really know how good it is or not since it hasn't been beta'd T.T (If anyone's willing to, please contact me!), and I was kind of depressed and then thought up this little idea.. It's weird, I was having ideas here and there and then it ends up something completely different to what I imagined, but somehow I feel better after writing it.. so.. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Sorry if the perspective is a bit funny or confusing, sometimes it's Naruto of the present talking in _past(indicated with italics) _tense like he's narrating feelings 'at the time' etc, and sometimes it's what the Naruto of the past is narrating in a present tense It shouldn't be that confusing though.. but forgive me in advance! I write weirdly. Please leave a review w/ your thoughts. Flames will be used to power up my _goukakyu no jutsu_.S2 ja ne

Comfort by Serenity.

_I can tell that he's here. I can feel him. I don't understand it myself. But I've always had this 6th sense. I know Sasuke is here. I don't even need to see him to know. It's...just like before. When I knew he was gone._

_--_

**'thock'**  
Kind of pissed about today's fight. It's not supposed to be like that. We aren't supposed to hate each other.. Naruto and Sasuke aren't meant to hate each other. So why..? Why does he hate me? Why did he fight me that way? His punches weren't just hard like normal, they really cut into me. It was like they were fisting many blades and each time his hands connected they kept making the wounds deeper inside of me. Why do things turn out this way? What is going on with him.. _I thought this way at the time... but..._

**'thock'**  
_ARGH!_ I don't understand anything. I hate how stupid I am.. I continued to kick a rock on the path, and I saw a moonlit shadow of someone and the rock stopped under their foot.

"Hey you.." I stopped in my tracks. I don't want to look up. I don't want to see him. I continued walking past him. We'll just get in another fight anyway. I don't want to be the initiator of it. I'm hopeless, I just can't keep my baka mouth shut.

"Aren't you going to stop, kono usura tonkachi". He stepped up behind me grabbing my arm. I stopped. "usura tonkachi janee". I shrugged my arm out of his grip and continued walking. This really sucks.. I hate fighting with him. I just want things to go back to the way they were before. What the hell did I do to deserve this?

"Naruto.." _That made me stop._ Well if he wants to say sorry, I guess it won't hurt to see what he has to say for himself. "Nanda..?" I didn't turn around to look at him.

"About today...I.." I turned my head to look at him. He was staring just below my face at nothing, his expression was empty. Like always, devoid of showing how he feels. I'll never understand him. He looked up at me slowly and took a few steps forward. "Nevermind, can I stay over your house tonight?" My eyes widened. After a fight like that, he wants to stay over my house?

"Uhh.. whatever.." _His face softened, and I turned around and kept walking towards my lonely house. Somewhere along the way, he was walking side by side with me. Our hands were close. And at some point, without me noticing, my cold hands were enveloped with his. When I did notice I looked at him strangely, but he was looking faraway from me, and into the sky. I didn't say anything, didn't want to hurt him or make him hate me again. But I wondered what it meant._ I_ was walking home from the 'date' with Sakura-chan_. _Well not really a date.._ She'll never like me so meh. Sasuke this! Sasuke that! She's always got Sasuke on her mind, I can't blame her much, though.. We might be more alike than I thought.

"Ne.. Sasuke," I said casually. "Hm?" "What's with coming over my house after that fight we had?" He looked at me, our hands were still entangled as we walked. "You... you aren't.. planning anything, are you?" _I didn't want him to know.. I didn't want him to know I knew.. I said those things to her.. but in truth, I was really scared._

"N..No, what are you talking about, moron?" He stared at the path in front of us and we kept walking like this._ I had this feeling inside of me at that point. It was really hard to describe it back then, but if I could put it into words, it was like a fire going out. I felt the flames starting to sizzle and burn out, next to me. So when we got to my house, and I separated from him to open the door, all I could think was.. I want that fire to light up again. I don't want to get cold. I don't want it to disappear. I thought all of these things, and when I stepped inside and shut the door behind him, I was roughly pressed into the wall. It was like, the fire had heard me._

_I stayed silent as I just watched him from my position against the wall. He had raised me a little and he was staring at me so intensely. It's that same stare I had grown accustomed to. The stare that I'm looking at right now. That stare which had more worth than an entire village looking at me. To see him looking at me, it gives me the most comfort anything could ever give me._ 'I don't care what happens, I just don't want him to leave.' _That's all I thought when he pushed his hands up my usual orange jump suit and caressed my body from underneath, while moving his mouth to my neck and feasting on my flesh there._

"Sa...Sasu..ke." I whispered. _His only response was the continuing attack on my body. I didn't know what any of this meant. I didn't know what he was doing at the time. All I knew is how I felt, and it felt wonderful. I felt absolute happiness. That's right, it was absolute. And he was doing this to me. His hot and wet tongue sliding around my neck and chilled hand playing with my nubs under my shirt._

"Sasuke...I don't understand. What are you doing?" _At that time he stopped kissing me and looked at me and smiled. It wasn't a real smile, like the one Sai gave me earlier, but it assured me.. somehow. I knew he wouldn't hurt me at least, I hoped, anyway. With his other hand, he undid my pants and pulled down the zip. There was a straining that seemed to free itself down there. These feelings were so raw and new to me, all I could do was watch this like a movie and see what happens next. And while looking into my eyes in that long gaze of his, he grabbed my shaft down there which was half hard and gave it an experimental stroke._

"Aaaaaargh!" I half screamed, half moaned. It was weird. He closed in on me and came in next to my ear. "Do you understand this, Naruto?" _Yeah, he actually said that. And he wrapped his hand which was stroking my chest around my backside cupping a butt cheek and slowly began stroking me down there. He had then taken my mouth and kissed me. This was a feeling I hadn't recognised in a long time, not since I first became Genin. He was kissing me, for real. His tongue was entering my mouth and stroking mine. His saliva was going into my mouth and dribbling down the corner of my mouth. It wasn't weird like the first time though. The first time I felt disgusted being kissed by someone I hate and a boy, no less. But this time, I felt a heat coming through me, from his body, penetrating my insides. It felt good. It felt so good_. He backed away from my mouth and I whimpered.

"Naruto, don't you like it?" He questioned. _What an asshole. Asking me if I like it while he was still stroking my now quite hard on. I didn't even do it to myself actually, and instead had a couple of messy dreams. I mean, I was just a kid, and another kid was actually taking my masturbating virginity away from me. Flawlessly._

"No.. It feels good, Sasuke..it feels.." I panted as my head rested on his shoulder. "Naruto, what do you want me to do?" He said calmly, I lifted my head up, my hands palming either side of his face, and went in to kiss him. "I want you to not stop. Don't stop, Sasuke." _And that was the last time I talked to him._ He kept stroking me and we kept kissing and then at some point I felt a harsh pain inside me as a foreign digit entered me from my backside. It was a sharp pain but it ended as soon as I got used to it, I was busy thinking about kissing him, and the feeling he was giving me as he stroked me. When I stopped paying attention to the back pain, I suddenly was overcome by an immense pleasure as the digit inside of me was stroking a spot that made me cry out.

"AAAAaaaHhMmf!" _Mercilessly being stroked in the front and the back, and what a thrill it was to have him do this to me. It was the best sennen goroshi I had ever hard. I was still thinking_ 'this being the person I was talking about with Sakura not long ago, who is doing this to my body. I don't exactly hate him anymore, and I don't love him, but this is Sasuke. It should feel so very wrong. But.. if he leaves, then.. I won't be looked at anymore..' I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding his head and he nuzzled into my neck. Another hard stroke and I screamed out again.

"MMmf" My scream was stopped by his mouth again. "Hold on, Naruto". _Everything stopped and I was lifted up and carried to my room in seconds. He pulled down my pants and accessories and I shrugged off my jumpsuit and black shirt. I was standing naked in front of him._ _It was embarrassing._ "Do you want to see me too, Naruto?" _He had questioned. I just nodded a little while looking away. He slid off his black Uchiha shirt and he pulled me to him._ "Take me apart then" He grabbed my hand and placed it on the hem of his shorts, with his ebony eyes searing my flesh every second they lingered on me. Kneeling before him, I slowly and nervously I undid the ties holding up his weapons holder and backpack, twisting around until they loosely came off. Then I undid his shorts buttons, one by one, softly sliding them down, and revealing his hard on. _I was really close to it. I'd never seen another boys body this close before. I'd only seen mine. But somehow, his pale soft flesh made me crave him even more. He was something so pure, but actually, quite tainted inside. I wanted to shift a little of his pain into me. I had always felt that way._ 'I just don't want either of us to be alone anymore.'

_And he went down and pulled me along with him, to lay me on my bed. I was lying flat on my back, when he moved himself on top of me. He connected our bellies and our legs were intertwined, his knees slightly supporting his weight on the inside of my legs. It felt nice._

"Naruto.." I silently looked into his eyes to acknowledge he had my attention. "He leant down and kissed my lips softly, "You make me want to do bad things to you". My eyes widened and I gasped when his hand I hadn't noticed there, inserted two fingers inside me.

"MMMMmmmmmmmmgfffff" I was muted by his tongue again, and he was stroking me inside, knowing where it was that made me feel so good earlier. He was rubbing himself up against me, and the friction was making me insane. It felt like a hand was pushing into me and ripping my insides out over, and over. _I wanted to explode everything. I wanted to die. He was panting too. Did he feel this way? Did I give him this pleasure? He was only rubbing himself against me, but his face was so flushed, his eyes closed in concentration while his hands roaming around and inside of me. And I just watched him, through glass. He was just so far away. So far away from me. In his own world, a world I wasn't included in, a world he was so desperately trying to find another living person in. A world where only his hatred resides in, consuming him, suffocating him. I could tell all of this, because I understand him the most._ That hatred, it's consuming his fire. And he's using my body, to desperately light it back up again. Is it working, Sasuke?

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed out and he whispered "Naruto.." ending with a grunt. _All I saw was white flashes of light, everything was blinking. And I released everything into Sasuke, hoping maybe, he would release everything into me. As I realised that our bodies were releasing, I wondered if maybe it could be, that our hearts can't? Could it be that I was unable to light his fire up, anymore? He lay on top of me panting, and I was completely spent, couldn't move a muscle, except my last ditch effort to bind him to me. I wrapped my arms around him, locking him to my body, stroking his back tenderly. He might have known then. What I was hoping he wouldn't know I knew. His body grew stiff and it shuddered a little. Cold sweats were dripping onto my burning body. What was going on inside his head? It's like an old timeless question that will pass through the ages of me never understanding._ _I kissed him softly, pushing my hands into and through his thick osbidian hair, finally resting around his nape. There was a rock crawling inside my throat. And the weight of it felt so heavy._

"Am I not enough?" I whispered, and he looked into my eyes, startled. _I never wanted those eyes to look away again, and that's why I couldn't let him go. But, I knew that they would as long as I couldn't give him his warmth._ In the end, I can only warm him with my body for a short while, _I had thought_, and after that, he can't sustain his warmth when he's not by my side. He would become too dependant on me to give him this feeling. He wouldn't be his own man. _I knew that, but I was selfishly asking him to cast his revenge aside and always stay with me_. _I hugged him so tight to me. I was sure we were about to stop breathing from the tightness. I thought, If I bring him as close to me as possible, could he feel my pain too? _'I hate seeing him suffer! Everything sucks.' _And before I knew it, I began to cry_. _He kissed away my tears, he kissed my neck, my ears, my chest, my chin, my lips, my cheeks, my nose, my head. And then he stopped. I felt it. His once suppressing fire had completely vanished, because when I looked into his eyes at that time, all I saw was emptiness. And I saw a brand new resolve inside of that emptiness. And then I realised.. He was saying goodbye to me with his body. And that's all I remember til the shrill sound of a crack, and then complete darkness. Sometime in my sleep, at one point I became half awake, and the part of me that was awake, felt an important piece of me was missing. That's when I knew._ 'Goodbye'

--

_That's why I can't believe my eyes now I'm finally seeing you, Sasuke.. I feel whole again. I'm remembering the times we were together, everything up until now, has been for using every ounce of my strength to selfishly bring you back. And looking into your eyes now, they're truly looking at me, just like they always have. I see them starting to blaze furiously once more, and all I can do is ask you to come home to me so I can put you together again._

_**You're my comfort.**_

Owari

/-/-.-/-/.-/.-./-./.-./-.-./.-./-./.-./.-/.-.-/.-./.-./-.-./.-./.-/.-.-./.-.-/.-./.-./-./.-./.-/.-./.-./.-/.-./.-/-.-

A/N: The editing process in ffnet sucks, if there's any stupid formatting errors, gomen nasaaiii! Please remember to leave a review if you enjoyed this (or have anything constructive to say to me). Go on! Push that button! It won't take long! And it means the world to me and my dirty little mind! arigatou da yo. :)

P.S. I was thinking of NANA ending "A little pain" while writing this, so if you want, give it a listen n see if it affected how I wrote this fic nyahaha. Check out lyrics & dl location, in my profile. ja matte ne. n.n


End file.
